The History Of Gokin
by CreatorOfGokin
Summary: This took me 4 days to write so please like it lol


The History of Gokin

To reader : The first 7 pages of this story were not written by me they were by RRaz45 on fanfiction

Bulla laid on her bed listening to music. Her thoughts lingered to her boyfriend, Goten. She chuckled at the memory of telling her father, Vegeta, of her dating Goten.

~Flashback~

_"Daddy can I talk to you for a moment?" Bulla asked her father to stop training for this._

_Vegeta grunted, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He had sweat pouring down his body. He reached for a towel by the door of the GR to wipe the sweat off his face._

_"What do you want?" Vegeta asked._

_"Daddy, there's something I really want to talk to you about. Can you come inside for a moment?" Bulla asked nervously, but still revealing her big blue eyes which her father couldn't say no to._

_"Fine," Vegeta growled._

_Bulla leads Vegeta to the kitchen where Bulma, Trunks, and Goten were already seated. Bulla pulled a chair out for her father to sit down. He sat down and Bulla took a seat between Bulma and Goten._

_"Now what was so important as for you to interrupt my training?" Vegeta asked getting a little agitated. "At this rate I will never surpass Kakarot…"_

_"Yeah why did you ask me to be here?" Trunks asked the same as his father._

_"Sweety what is it?" Bulma asked softly._

_Bulla looked at Goten, then back at her family._

_"Mom, Dad, Trunks. I wanted to tell you that I'm seeing someone," Bulla explained._

_"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted._

_"WHO!" Trunks asked, getting very protective, "Do I know this ..." Trunks paused as he looked at Goten._

_"Why are you here Goten?" Trunks asked._

_"Well umm..." Goten mumbled._

_"This is my boyfriend," Bulla explained._

_"WHAT!" Trunks, and Vegeta yelled in union._

_"You're dating the idiot Kakarot's son of all people! He's an idiot just like his father!" Vegeta yelled._

_"Vegeta calm down," Bulma tried._

_"Goten is not an idiot!" Bulla yelled at her father._

_"Just wait until I get my hands on you boy," Vegeta threatened._

_Goten gulped and ran away._

_"Get back here!" Vegeta shouted as he chased after him._

~End Flashback~

Bulla thought that it went better than she expected. Goten lived after all. Vegeta didn't kill him. Bulla knew why. The only thing her father feared was her mother. Bulma told Vegeta that he would suffer a fate worse than hell if he killed Goten.

Bulla's thought's were interrupted by a knock on her balcony doors.

Before Bulla looked to see who it was, she looked over what she was wearing. Bulla was wearing black very short shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. 'Nothing to revealing,' Bulla thought. She got out of bed and walked over to her balcony doors.

"Goten! What are you doing here?" Bulla asked as she opened the door.

"Hey," Goten whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You shouldn't be here. What if my Dad finds you here. He will kill you for sure," Bulla warned.

"He won't find out. Besides, I missed you. I couldn't get you out of my head so I had to see you," Goten told his girlfriend.

Bulla smiled. "That's so sweet. I love you," She told him.

"I love you too," Goten replied as he gently kissed her on the lips.

Bulla deepened the kiss and Goten pushed her on the bed. Bulla and Goten had been together for eight months, and been intimate together since last month.

Bulma was working in her lab, tinkering with one of her new experiments. All of a sudden she felt two masculine arms wrap around her waist.

"Mmm hello," Bulma whispered. Vegeta smirked

Vegeta began kissing on her neck.

"No not now. I got to finish this project," Bulma complained.

Vegeta lifted Bulma up and turned her around so she was facing him. He looked at her for a moment.

"Finish it later. I have a more interesting way to pass the time," Vegeta smirked.

"Really," Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I do woman," Vegeta responded.

He resumed kissing her neck. But he stopped abrubtly, leaving his mate confused.

"Vegeta what's the matter?" Bulma asked as she looked at her husband who was lost in his own thoughts.

'Bulla's kai is fluctuating. What is she doing? There's something else. There's someone with her. Yes. The energy seems familiar, but who?' Vegeta asked himself, and realizing the answer.

"Woman I'll be right be back," Vegeta spoke, trying to hide the anger exploding inside him.

Bulma couldn't say anything to him because he was already gone.

"What's with him?" Bulma asked aloud.

Bulla and Goten were wrapped in her sheets together. Their hands were entwined and the two laid on their sides gazing into each other's eyes. Goten got on top of Bulla and softly kissed her on the lips.

The door flew open and the young couple's faces immediately lost their color and turned paled white. Vegeta tore the hinges off the door and was infuriated to say the least.

"Oh no," Bulla muttered as she looked at her father.

Vegeta's ki began to flare, for he was not able to control the rage any longer.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Vegeta stated in a cold, dark voice.

The two looked at each other and then back at the older Saiyan.

"Nothing," they both mumbled quickly.

"How dare you touch my daughter," Vegeta spoke in the same cold voice.

Goten gulped. He pulled his boxers on.

"Daddy calm down," Bulla tried to calm her father.

"Bulla go down stairs now!," Vegeta ordered.

Bulla put Goten's shirt on by accident and hurried past her father and down the stairs. Bulla ran into her mother.

"Bulla what is going on?" Bulma asked her frightened daughter.

"Well umm..." Bulla began.

"Spit it out," Bulma yelled.

","Bulla spoke lightning fast.

"HE DID WHAT!" Bulma shouted.

"I said," Bulla began.

"No I heard what you said," Bulma spoke, massaging her temples.

"Go downstairs and sit at the table. I'll deal with you after I deal with your father," Bulma pointed downstairs.

Bulla nodded her head and ran downstairs only to run into her big brother.

"Bulla why is Dad so angry? And why are you wearing Goten's shirt?" Trunks asked.

Bulla lowered her head. Trunks connected the dots and figured out what was going on.

"Bulla please tell me you didn't," Trunks pleaded.

Bulla sighed.

"I'm going to help Goten," Trunks ran up the stairs and headed to the fiasco.

Trunks saw his mother standing in the doorway, yelling at Vegeta.

"Trunks thank god your here. I want you to break this up right now," Bulma ordered.

"Sorry Mom I can't," Trunks answered.

"No. You are going to go in there right now and stop your father from killing Goten," Bulma yelled with intimidation.

Trunks nodded his head and went inside the room.

Vegeta had grabbed Goten by his head and was slamming him head first into a wall when Trunks grabbed Vegeta into a lock.

"GET OFF OF ME BRAT!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry Dad, but mom is scarier. She wants you to stop attacking Goten," Trunks explained.

Vegeta broke through the lock and locked eyes with his mate. They stared at each other for a moment. Before Vegeta walked towards her.

"If I ever find out that you touch my daughter again, the woman won't be able to save you," Vegeta warned as looked back. He grunted and then left the room to face his daughter.

"Goten… you got lucky," Trunks whispered to his best friend.

"Sorry Trunks," Goten whispered.

"It's okay," Trunks whispered back.

Goten flew home and Trunks went off to meet his family downstairs.

Trunks leaned against the doorway as Bulla, and their parent sat at the kitchen table.

"Bulla what in the world were you thinking making a descion like that," Bulma lectured.

"You and Dad had sex before you were married!" Bulla shot back.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Vegeta yelled.

"Oh my god. It's not a big deal. I love Goten and he loves me. That's all that matters," Bulla exclaimed.

"If you think your mature enough to make that descion, then your mature enough to suffer the consequences," Bulma told her daughter.

"Woman don't take her side on this," Vegeta yelled.

"What all I'm saying Vegeta is that if she thinks she is ready to have sex, then she can handle the consequences. I mean Vegeta we got into that kind of relationship and look what happened. We ended up having Trunks," Bulma explained and winked at her husband.

"Woah I don't want to have a baby just yet," Bulla stated.

"You never know you, it could just happen," Bulma explained, "Besides, after your father and I had sex, we mated in a Saiyan marraige," Bulma added.

"Your mother's right," Vegeta responded after catching on to his wife's plan.

"Alright I get it. I won't do it again until I'm old and decrepit," Bulla spoke defeated.

"That's better," Vegeta spoke.

"But what if Goten is the one just like Dad was for mom?" Bulla asked.

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU THINK OF SOMETING LIKE THAT?" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't picture my life without Goten," Bulla explained.

"Absolutley not," Vegeta ordered.

"Why not?" Bulla demanded an answer.

"Bulma talk some sense into her," Vegeta gave up.

"I don't know Vegeta," Bulma spoke.

Vegeta sighed.

Two years later

"I can't believe I'm doing this Daddy," Bulla spoke as she wrapped her arm around her father's.

"Why did I let you do this again?" Vegeta asked.

"Because you want me to be happy," Bulla responded.

Bulla was wearing the wedding dress of her dreams. It was white, halter dress with gloves that came up to her elbows. Her father was wearing a black tux, that Bulma forced him to wear. The music started to play.

"That's our que," Bulla told her father.

Vegeta walked her down the aisle. At the end of the aisle, was Pan (her maid of honor), her boyfriend Trunks as the best man, and Goten as the Groom. It was Bulla and Goten's wedding day.

"I love you Dad," Bulla whispered to her father.

"I...I... love you to princess," Vegeta replied as he stopped at the end of the asile.

Bulla kissed him on the cheek and took her place beside Goten, as Vegeta sat next to a crying Bulma.

"Oh Veggie, our baby is all grown up," Bulma held Vegeta's hand between the two. Vegeta smirked.

"Now we have the house to ourselves again," Vegeta whispered to his wife.

Bulma smirked and winked at her husband and then looked back at the ceremony.

"Do you Bulla Veda Briefs, take this man to be your husband now and forever?" the Priest asked.

"I do," Bulla answered as she never broke the gaze with Goten.

"And you Goten Ox Son takes this woman to be wife now and forever?" the priest asked the groom.

"I do," Goten answered.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced.

And the two newlyweds' lips locked for the first time as husband and wife.

~7 years later~

"So Gokin are you ready to go to train?" Goten asked

"Yeah dad!" Gokin said

"Alright," Goten said "let's go"

Gokin is half saiyan the 6 year old son of Bulla and Goten.

~at the wastelands~

"Alright Gokin, come at me with your best shot!" Goten said

"Uh.. okay." Gokin said nervously

Gokin isn't a very active saiyan because the world has had a long period of piece...until now

Gokin began running as fast as he could toward Goten, fists barred, and ready to train. Right as he was about to hit Goten, then Goten seemed to disappear and fade into thin air.

*C_R_A_S_H!

Goten was laughing and pointing at Gokin who had run strait into the side of a rock formation.

"You have to be faster Gokin!" Said Goten still laughing

"Owww… hey dad? How did you do that?"

"Hehehehe, it's called an afterimage. Your uncle Gohan taught me and your grandpa Goku taught him.

"Hmm… Cool! CAN YOU TEACH ME!" Gokin asked

"Um… no not yet you'll have to get faster before I can teach you an after image."

"Awwww…" Gokin said disappointed

Later Gokin had gone to his Uncle Trunks house and knocked on the door. Trunks answered the door and Gokin asked Trunks if he could use his gravity chamber.

*Knock Knock

"Oh hi Gokin." Trunks said

"Hi Uncle Trunks!" Gokin said "I was wondering if you would let me train with you in your gravity chamber."

"Um… sure follow me." Trunks said

Gokin smiles and thanks Trunks for letting him use his chamber.

"Thank you Uncle Trunks!" Said Gokin

"Sure anything for my nephew I guess."

"Say Uncle Trucks?" Said Gokin

"Yeah?" Trunks said

"Does Grandpa Vageta hate me?" Asked Gokin

"No he doesn't hate you he,…I mean he just regrets you were born." Answered Trunks, feeling uncomfortable about the question. "Um… No! that's not what I ment he just doesn't like Goten and he was an enemy of your grandfather for a while as well."

"Oh." Gokin said

After that uncomfortable moment they were in front of the gravity chamber.

"Well let's get you in some light weight clothes because in the chamber you will want the lightest clothes as possible" Trunks said

~After Gokin changed~

"Whoa! These are the lightest clothes I have ever worn!" Gokin exclaimed

~After you get into the chamber you won't be thinking that…~ Trunks thought

"Now where to start you off to…?" Trunks said under his breath "Gokin. How much can you lift? And how much do you weigh?"

"Ummmm well…"Gokin thought "I can lift 100 pounds. And I weigh 61 pounds."

"Let's start you off at 3 times earths normal gravity" Trunks said

"Only three times gravity!" Gokin said "I think I can handle more than 3 times gravity how about 10? Besides I am related to Vageta _and _Goku aren't I think I should be able to handle at _least_ 10 times earths normal gravity."

"Gokin I really think you should start out at three times gravity. If you put too much extra weight on you will get crushed! You have to do the math if you go in there with 10 times normal gravity you will weigh 6,100 pounds and you can only lift 100 po…"

But before he could finish Gokin was in the chamber… set at 100 times normal gravity. Trunks looked in the chamber and Gokin was standing there as still as a rock

Trunks shouted "GOKIN!"

And entered the chamber ran over to Gokin and put his hand on his shoulder. Gokin jumped and spun around.

"Ah! Uncle Trunks you scared me!" Gokin exclaimed "Why won't it turn on?"

Trunks was surprised at Gokin

"H…How…how are you still standing up?" Trunks asked still surprised

"What do you mean Uncle Trunks?" Gokin asked "It's not even turned o…"

Before he could finish Trunks explained to him.

"It is set at 100 times normal gravity and it is turned on" Trunks explained "See that light?"

~Pointing at light that is lit up~

"When that is lit it is on…" Trunks explained

"I…It…it can't be set to… that high! I only set it to 10!"Gokin said, just as surprised as Trunks.

"Well let's get to training." Trunks said

~after training~

"Wow…" Trunks said to Gokin "I am really impressed with you Gokin… That defies all physics that you were able to…"

"What did I tell you I _am _related to Goku _and_ Vageta." Gokin Said "But I am still confused on one thing."

"What's that?" Trunks asked

"The whole reason I came here was to become faster but if I can handle 100 times normal gravity why can't I catch my dad?"Gokin asked

"Ummm… I don't know" Trunks shrugged "Well let's take you home I need to talk to Goten."

~outside~

"Well lets go" Trunks said as he lifted off

Gokin started walking

"Hey! What's wrong? Why aren't you flying? Trunks asked

"…I don't know how." Gokin said

"You mean that you can easily train in 100 times normal gravity but you can't fly?" Trunks said

"Yeah…" Gokin said

"Well just follow me as closely as you can" Trunks said

~at Goten's and Bulla's house~

"Oh hi Gokin! What's up Trunks?" Goten said

"Goten, my friend. Have you noticed anything… unusual about Gokin at home?"

"No…Why?" Goten said

"Well when he was training with me somehow the gravity level in the gravity chamber shot up to 100…"

Before Trucks could finish Goten burst out

"100 times gravity! Are you serious! Is he hurt!" Goten said starting to go and check on Gokin

"No! He isn't hurt he wasn't even phased by it!" Trunks exclaimed

"What? He wasn't even fazed by it? But he has never trained in even 2 times earths normal gravity!" Goten exclaimed

"Well the only thing I can figure is that it is genetic, think of it as a fusion when we fuse we become 10 times stronger than both of our power levels combined but he's a fusion of you, me, your dad, and my dad, so he could very well surpass us and our dads in half the time and effort." Trunks explained "by the way you need to teach him to fly."

"I never thought of it that way well thanks for telling me."Goten said "and I will get right on teaching him how to fly."

They look over at Gokin who is floating two feet above the ground who is completely unaware of himself floating

As Trunks walked away getting ready to take off he passed Gokin who was still floating and said,

"you're flying." And took off.

~the next day~

"Okay Gokin today I'm going to show you what a Super Saiyan is" Goten said

"Really? COOL!" Gokin said

Now watch carefully

*Turns super saiyan

"Wow dad! That's so cool!"Gokin exclaimed "Let me try!

*Turns super saiyan

Goten watching in awe as Gokin easily surpasses him in strength and power.

"Wow Gokin! You got super saiyan easier than I had ever got it!" Goten said "How did you get it so fast?"

"I don't know it just came to me." Gokin said smiling

~the next morning~

"Gokin, Breakfast!" Shouted Bulla

When Gokin and his family were all about to eat breakfast. Things started to go bad. The earth started to tremble. And then cracked and a dark being came out of the crack in the earth. Goten looked at his family and said

"I have to go…" and ran out the door and flew away to confront this dark being. When he got there Gohan, and Trunks were already there ready to fight and all attacked with full power at the mysterious dark being but the dark being attacked without even moving and cut the z fighters deeply with a gash through there stomach and Gohan fell… dead. But Trunks, and Goten struggling to stay alive, blood gushing out of their mouth and their gash. And then Trunks fell… Then Goten fell with the last word "gokin…" and died.

Then dark being Laughed and said "MY NAME IS RANMYAKU! HAHAHAHA! AND I WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET AND ALL WHO ENHABET IT!

Gokin who was still at home waiting for his dad to get home, and waited, then finally Gokin told his mom he was going to check on his dad. So Gokin went outside and flew to the scene and what he saw was gruesome his dad and two uncles lying on the ground dead. Gokin saw the dark being Ranmyaku was floating over the dead saiyans, was terrified and angry at the mysterious Ranmyaku.

"You killed my father and my two uncles… AND YOU WILL PAY!" Gokin yelled infuriated

*turns super saiyan and charges apponent head on

Ranmyaku turns and finds the little saiyan charging at him so he just shoots him with a kai cannon and blows him away. Then Gokin trys again but this time charges and right when he is about to hit Ranmyaku he turns and hits Gokin in the gut and says

"Go and cry to your momma young saiyan unless you are planning on ending your life sooner than expected."

"You killed my father and my uncles… and I will make you PAY!" Gokin said

"Just go home little saiyan I have a planet to destroy." Ranmyaku said and then picked up Gokin and threw him home.

~home~

~Bulla's thoughts

"_I wonder when Gokin and Goten will get back"_

Just then there was a loud thud and she looks out side and there is Gokin head first into a crater.

"GOKIN!" Bulla yelled and ran over to check on Gokin.

*Gokin gets up

"Uh… mom…dad, and my uncles…are dead." Gokin said trying to hold back tears

"W…what?" Bulla said and started crying "G…Gokin what…who did this?"

"A dark being… named Ranmyaku." Gokin said "I…I need to go…back in time so I can train with my grandfathers Goku and Vageta.

Without a reply from his mother Gokin flew away to his Uncle Trunks' house and found his time machine that he used once to go back in time and went back far enough for his grandfathers to be alive and strong.

~MAY 26 AGE 770~

Two years after defeating Cell the z fighters were having a picnic at the park and they saw the same ship that Trunks had come in appear out of nowhere and expecting to see trunks they were surprised to see who came out of the ship…Gokin. Goku and Vegeta are the first to investigate.

"Who are …?" Goku asked

"Gokin." Gokin answered

"So you're from the future huh?" Goku said with a smile

"Ye"

Before Gokin could say yes Vegeta said

"Why are you here?"

"Well a dark being named Ranmyaku h…he killed my father and uncles." Gokin said choking back tears "And I can here so you and Goku may train me and become stronger so I can defeat Ranmyaku."

"Sure I'll train you! But I don't know about Vegeta." Goku said happily

*Vegeta Grunts and walks away

"So anyway who exactly are you?" Goku asks

"I am your and Vegeta's grandson." Gokin said "nice to meet you grandpa"

"Nice to meet you too" Goku said "But how are you related to me _and_ Vegeta?"

"Goten and Bulla are my mom and dad." Gokin said

"Oh I assumed that your dad was Gohan because you look a lot like him as a child" Goku said " Wait who is Bulla?"

"Bulla isn't born yet" Gokin said "Please don't tell Vegeta who I am, because he regrets I was born."

"Oh sure Gokin" Goku said "Come on lets go introduce yourself to everyone"

~after introduction~

"Well Gokin I guess you can stay with us until you are ready to defeat Ranmyaku." Goku said

~The next morning~

"So that's my Uncle Gohan as a kid, grandpa?" Gokin said

"Yeah, go talk to him, I'll explain to Chi-Chi who you are." Goku said "And you explain to Gohan who you are."

*walks over to Gohan who is training hard

"Hi Gohan!" Gokin said

"Huh? Oh hi… Gokin right?" Gohan said

"Yeah! Um you know Goten? Your little brother?" Gokin said

"Yeah, what about him? Gohan asked

*Put's hand behind head

"Well…H…he's my father." Gokin said

"Really? That makes you my… nephew right? Gohan said feeling really excited

"Yeah the reason I'm here is that there is a very dark being named Ranmyaku at earth in my time and I have come to train with my Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Vegeta so I can defeat him in my time" Gokin explained

"Well aren't Goten, Trunks ,and I still alive in your time? Can't we stop him?" said Gohan

"That's just it you guys try to defeat him but he… wipes you all out… with one single move." Gokin explains

"Oh well than you'd better train hard to defeat him huh?" Gohan said

"Yep you got that right!" Gokin said

*Goku comes over to where Gokin is talking to Gohan

"So ready to train Gokin?" Goku said

"I sure am Grandpa!" Gokin said

"Hey can I go too dad?" Gohan said

"Sure Gohan" Goku said

*They all fly away to the wastelands

"So Gokin are you already a super saiyan?" Goku asked

"Yeah my dad said that when I go super saiyan I become even more powerful than him in super saiyan. My Uncle Trunks says that I don't realize my true potential." Gokin said

"Are you used to being a super saiyan?" Goku said

"I don't know I've only been a super saiyan twice but I go in and out of super saiyan really easily watch:" Gokin said

*goes super saiyan

"Wow Gokin! You aren't any normal super saiyan that I've seen you are much more powerful, well let's get to training. Gohan let's fire it up!"

*Goku and Gohan go super saiyan

~After training~

*panting

"Wow… Gokin you really put a number on me." Goku said

"Sorry Grandpa I guess I still don't know my one strength but you didn't have to go easy on me." Gokin said

*panting

"W…we weren't… you are really strong Gokin" Gohan said "Gokin… your hair…it's really long!"

"It's not that long!" Gokin exclaimed

"You are a super saiyan three!" Goku exclaimed "So far I have been the only one who has been able to reach that level of power!"

"You have a tail too?" Gohan said

"A tail? What are you talking about?" Gokin said

*looks behind him

"Whoa! I do have a tail! COOL!" Gokin exclaimed in awe

"Well that's not good Gohan because tonight is a full moon and you know what that means." Goku warned

"Oh no… Gokin! We have to get you back to our house now!" Gohan exclaimed

"Don't worry Gohan" Goku assured "I'll just use instant transmission"

*Takes Gohan and Gokin home using instant Transmission

~Goku and Chi-Chi's house

"Guys! Dinner!" Chi-Chi Yelled

~Dinner~

Goku, Gohan, and Gokin all yelled "CHEW ATTACK!" And started shoveling food into there faces.

~one month later~

Vegeta had finally decided to train Gokin still unaware that he is his grandpa

"Alright Brat let's get training" Vegeta said

*they walk over to the gravity chamber and Vegeta

"You only train in 150 times normal gravity?"Gokin said

"Only? You think you can even handle 150 times normal gravity? Hahahaha!" Vegeta laughed

"Well can you at least set it to 200 times?" Gokin said

"Uhh… Fine! But I am only setting it to 200 to humor you." Vegeta Groaned

*walk into chamber and turn it on

"Well Gokin? Feeling any tired yet?" said Vegeta who has already worked up a sweat due to the gravity which he isn't used to.

"Is it on?" said Gokin who was standing there as if no even effected by the increased gravity

"Of course it's on! Are you stupid! Can't you feel yourself getting heavier!" Vegeta yelled

"Umm no not really" Gokin said

"Well then that is interesting…" Vegeta said

"What is?" Gokin asked

"That you can withstand 200 times gravity and not even tell a difference!" Vegeta snapped "I'm going to test you and see just how much gravity you can withstand before collapsing under your weight. So stay in here!"

*Vegeta gets out of chamber sets it to 300

"NOW?" Vegeta yells through glass

*Gokin shakes head

*Vegeta sets it to 400

"NOW?"He Yells through glass again

*Still shakes head no

*He sets it to 800

"NOW!" He Yells through glass

*Still again shakes head no

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL A DIFFERENCE THIS THING MUST BE BROKEN!" Vegeta yells though glass

*Gokin shrugs

*Vegeta walks in and collapses

"Nope I's not broken Gramp…Uhhh I meen Vegeta." Gokin stammered

Gokin ran outside of the chamber and turns it off. Runs inside and helps Vegeta up…

*Vegeta Punches Gokin

"You think I'm OLD!" Vegeta yelled

~_Gokins thoughts_~

_Awww Crap! I totally blew my cover with Vegeta! Well… there's nothing else to do but tell him the truth._

"N…no sir l…let me explain…" Gokin pleaded

"hm!"Vegeta grunted "Very well then."

"W…well sir y...you a…are my…grandfather" Gokin explained "you will have a daughter in 5 years named Bulla and she marries my father G… Goten."

"…Hahaha! your funny even if I had a daughter she wouldn't stoop so low as to marry one of Kakarot's children" Vegeta Laughed in denial

"But Grandp…I mean Vegeta! I am telling the truth!" Gokin said

"Well then if you can defeat me in battle then I will belive you if you don't then you are not my grandson." Vegeta said

"Very well _Grandfather_, I except your challenge" Gokin said

~islands~

"Make your move Gokin!" Vegeta called to Gokin

"Okay! _Grandfather!" _Gokin said "Kame-Sinko!"

Then a green beam shot out of Gokin's hands and hit Vegeta head on. When the smoke cleared he saw Vegeta lying there moaning and motionless. And then walks over to his grandfather Vegeta and helps him up.

"I can't believe that I have been surpassed by a…a mere child I… I need to train harder!" Vegeta strugled "And I can't believe that I'm going to be that idiot saiyan Kakarot's brother…"

~Goku and Chi-Chi's house~

"Haaaay! Gokin, how was training with Vegeta?" Goku said excited

"It was great! I can withstand 800 times normal gravity without even breaking a sweat! And um… Vegeta knows that I am his grandson" Gokin said

"WOW! 800? You must be related to me! Ehehehe!" Goku laughed and put head behind head "How did Vegeta take the news?"

"Well he didn't believe me at first he said I had to defeat him in a battle before he would believe me." Gokin explained "So I did" *laughs

"WOW! You must be really powerful" Goku said with hand behind head still "I'd like to spar with you so _I_ can get stronger, Ehehehe."

"Sure Grandpa!" Gokin said "But before we do… can we eat something please!"

"Ehehehe!" Goku laughed

~After dinner at kames look out in the hyperbolic time chamber~

"So Gokin this is a time chamber and when we are training in here time passes much slower than time outside the chamber." Goku explained

"Really? That's so cool!" Gokin exclaimed

"Ehehehe!" Goku laughed "Now let's get to training, I warn you I'm not going to go easy on you this time."

"Neither will I" Gokin said

*Rushes towards Goku full speed

Goku uses Instant transmission and dodges Gokin's attack and hits Gokin sending him flying away then Gokin flies back to Goku and uses his attack Kame-Sinko. A direct hit but when the smoke clears Goku had gone super saiyan and said,

"Nice one Gokin"

"Ehehehe thanks Grandpa!" Gokin said "I'll go super saiyan too"

*Turns super saiyan

"Alright let's get serious!" Goku said

Gokin nods. And they both charge at each other. Both making contact with each other.

"KAME-SINKO!" Gokin shouted the same time as Goku said

"KA-ME-KA-ME-HA!"

The two Kai Blasts hit each other with a loud bang.

Gokin, and Goku were struggling to keep up with each other's blasts then Goku yelled

"KAIO-KEN!"

And suddenly Goku's blast became two times stronger, too much for Gokin to handle in this state so Gokin became a super saiyan 3 and easily deflected Goku's Kamehameha as if it were nothing.

"Hehe nice grandpa!" Gokin yelled

"Not too bad yourself Gokin!" Goku said

So Goku had gone super saiyan 3 to make it a little bit fairer for himself. Then they charged each other again.

*CRACK!

*BOOM!

"This is fun grandpa!" Gokin exclaimed as if he were just toying with Goku

"Yep, You're a chip of the old block I'd say! Ehhehehe" Goku said as if in pain

"Let's see if you can counter this grandpa!" Gokin yelled "SUPER KAME-SINKO!"

"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted then his attack shot out at full speed toward Gokin's but was absorbed by Gokin's attack, and then Gokin's attack hit Goku head on with full power making him fall toward the floor of the chamber.

*CRASH

Goku had hit the floor of the chamber, then Gokin who is back to normal form, flew over to Goku helped him up.

"Sorry Grandpa, I guess I just don't know my own strength! Ehehehe" Gokin said while stretching is legs

"Gokin… You are the most powerful being I have ever fought! There is a technique I would like to teach you… but I have to heal first you put a number on me…_ Again!_" Goku said

"Ehehehe!" Gokin laughed with hand behind head

~The next day~

"Okay Gokin I am going to teach you a technique that will allow you to multiply your power level at will." Goku explained

"Really Grandpa?" Gokin asked

"Yeah! Remember yesterday when I used the Kamehameha on your kame-sinko attack?" Goku said "and they were both matched power?"

"Yeah?" Gokin said

"Well I used a technique called the Kaio-Ken" Goku said "Then my attack consumed yours"

"Yeah…that was cool!" Gokin said "You like turned…Red!"

"Yeah, I was taught it by King Kai when I died" Goku explained

"Wait so wouldn't that me you a zombie or a ghost or something?" Gokin exclaimed

"No I was brought back by the power of the dragon balls" Goku said "Any way the technique, once you learn it you will be able to defeat that Ranmyaku guy for sure!"

"Really Grandpa?" you think so?" Gokin said

"I'm sure! You could probably defeat him the way you are now! But just to be sure I will teach you the technique"

"Thank you Grandpa!" Gokin said

~After lesson~

"KAIO KEN!" Gokin Yelled

*Turns red and body expands

"You got it Gokin!" Goku said

*Gokin inhales and exhales then goes back to normal

"Thanks Grandpa" Gokin said "For everything"

"You're leaving?" Goku said "Without saying good bye to everyone"

"Oh yeah" Gokin said *puts hand behind head and smiles

~After goodbyes to everyone but Vegeta because he couldn't find him~

*Gokin flying back to time machine

In front of the time machine Gokin was about to board when he heard someone walking up behind him. Gokin looks behind him and see's that it is his Grandfather Vegeta standing behind him arms crossed and smirking.

"So you decided to leave without saying good bye to your to your dear old grandfather eh?" Vegeta said *chuckles in throat

"Oh Ehehehe sorry Grandfather I…I couldn't find you" Gokin said awkwardly "Well goodbye Grandpa Vegeta! I'll see you in the future!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and watched Gokin disappear in the time machine.

~Future~

Gokin is much stronger now. But will Gokin be strong enough to defeat the dark being Ranmyaku? Gokin returns to the same gruesome scene.

"Ranmyaku! I have come to defeat you!" Gokin yelled to the dark being "And I will not fail this time!"

"Hm!" Ranmyaku grunted "Fine… little one are you ready to fight?"

"I was born ready…" Gokin said

The two charged at each other full speed fists bared and ready to fight.

BOOM! The sound of the two fists hitting each other.

CRACK!

Ranmyaku Began to charge a black beam into his fingertips.

"DEATH BEAM!" Ranmyaku yelled

Quickly Gokin countered the attack with his Kame-Sinko attack they were both evenly matched. Gokin struggling to keep up his attack being consumed by the dark beings attack.

"KAIO-KEN!" Gokin yelled

Gokin began to glow red and then his attack began to consume the dark beings. The dark being was surprised at the young saiyan.

"You have gotten much more powerful bet this isn't my true form…" Ranmyaku said chuckling in his throat.

"Why don't we both just power up to the max so we can end this faster?" Gokin bargained

"hmhmhmhm I like your fighting style kid, but very well then get ready to witness my ultimate form!" Ranmyaku said

Ranmyaku powered up to his ultimate transformation. Then Gokin powered up to super saiyan three.

"Alright ready to fight serious now?" Gokin taunted

"…" Ranmyaku glared

Gokin was the first to charge, then Ranmyaku charged. Just then Gokin stopped and waited for Ranmyaku get within a 4 foot radius of him then used his after image counter and disappeared. Ranmyaku was floating there looking for the little saiyan.

"SUPER KAME-SINKO!" Gokin shouted from behind the dark being

A direct hit! But when the smoke cleared he was still floating there not even a scratch.

"Hmhmhm, was that the best you've got? Well then looks like you're in trouble." Ranmyaku laughed

~_Gokin's thoughts_~

"_Oh no!_ _that was the best that I've got!"_

Ranmyaku flies over to Gokin and grabs his neck and starts strangling him.

"What's the matter boy?" Ranmyaku mocked as was strangling the young saiyan "Looks like you're not as strong as I made you out to be!"

"…" Gokin struggled

"hm… I should have known… saiyan trash just like the rest of your family…" Ranmyaku said in disgust and chucks Gokin who has now lost consciousness to the rest of his dead family members. Gokin slowly regains consciousness and the first thing that he sees is the sky then the second is the full moon. The transformation has began Gokin began trembling at the sight of the moon and became bigger, and bigger… until he was… a…Golden Oozaru.

"W…WHAT!" Ranmyaku yelled in surprise and disbelief as he looked at the giant ape monster

Gokin began to pound on his chest and roar. He swatted at Ranmyaku as if he were a pesky mosquito. He had hit Ranmyaku and sent him flying into a mountain. *CRASH the mountain had been destroyed by the dark being hitting it with such force. But then something happened Gokin had looked at his dead family members lying there motionless. Gokin was having flash backs of from when he was born to where he is now. Gokin as a great ape had started crying and roaring then started glowing a golden color and shrinking, until Gokin was normal size but something was different about him… he had become the first super saiyan four.

"…W…wow…I…I FEEL GREAT!" Gokin yelled smiling

Ranmyaku who had been swatted out of the sky like a mosquito is still okay but is now extremely ticked of, and got out of the broken pile of mountain and was flying toward the Super saiyan four Gokin with full strength and power.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE SAIYAN!" Ranmyaku shouted

"Hm?" Gokin hummed and turned around right as the dark being was about to hit him.

"Tsk tsk" Gokin taunted "Hitting your enemy when there back is turned how rude! You deserve a whoopin!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Ranmyaku had yelled who is now totally pissed off.

"DO YOU NEED YOUR EARS CLEANED OUT!" Gokin taunted "I SAIDYOU DESERVE A WHOOPIN!"

Gokin was now flying straight toward Ranmyaku easily surpassing him in speed. And punches the dark being in the face and says

"SHA!"

Sending the dark being flying, then Gokin flies over to the direction he is flying and kicks him another way and says

"DISSLE!"

Then uses instant transmission that Goku had taught him and hits Ranmyaku up and then says

"THIS ONES FOR GOHAN!"

Uses instant transmission again and hits him forward and says

"AND THIS ONES FOR TRUNKS!"

And for the final blow he uses his special move Super Kame-Sino and this time says

"AND THIS ONE IS FOR MY FATHER! SUPER KAME-SINKO!"

And this time he completely obliterates Ranmyaku for good.

"Hm… so much for destroying the planet Ehehehe" Gokin laughed

*Turns back to normal

"Now to find all seven dragon balls so I can wish my father and uncles back to life." Gokin said with a serious attitude

~After finding all seven magic dragon balls~

"Mighty Shenron please come fourth and grant my wish!"

*The sky turns black and thunder and lightning appear then the seven magic balls start to glow and the mighty Eternal Dragon Shenron appears

"YOU HAVE GATHERED THE 7 DRAGON BALLS, I WILL GRANT YOU THREE WISHES, SPEAK THEM NOW SO I MAY GO BACK TO SLUMBER." The mighty Shenron said

"Um…wow…um okay." Gokin stuttered " MIGHTY SHENRON I NEED YOU TO BRING MY TWO UNCLES AND FATHER BACK TO LIFE!"

"VERY WELL..." Shenron said "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. YOU HAVE TWO MORE WISHES."

"AND, I WISH THAT THEY WERE AS ALIVE AND WELL AS THEY WERE BEFORE THEY DIED!"

"VERY WELL…" Shenron said "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. YOU HAVE BUT ONE WISH REMAINING."

~_Gokins thoughts~_

_I wasn't really prepared for THREE wishes. Now lemme see…um… OH!_

"I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY SPEAK YOUR LAST WISH SO I MAY LEAVE THIS DIMENTION."

"MIGHTY SHENRON I WISH THAT MY GRANDFATHER GOKU WAS ALIVE!"

"VERY WELL" Shenron said "YOUR FINAL WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FAIRWELL!"

The dragon balls start floating then spinning and getting higher and higher then they all separate to the 7 edges of the world.And now everyone and everything is at peace once more.


End file.
